Rainy Day Shenanigans
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: Takeshi and MC (Noelle) are stuck in the cafe with nothing really to do on a quiet rainy afternoon. What happens when sparks fly and blood races? Only hot, steamy shenanigans. ;) Feat Takeshi/MC Very mature content. Do not read if you do not like smutty stories.


Rainy Day Shenanigans

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Takeshi groaned dramatically from the booth where he was sitting, manga in his lap.

Looking up from where she was wiping down tables in the café Noelle snickered at him, her violet eyes dancing. "Well, you don't have to stay here, you know. Just because I'm stuck at the café alone doesn't mean you have to force yourself to be here as well."

Takeshi rolled his eyes at her. "Of course it does! It's a rainy day and you're all alone here today. I can't believe Johji would just let you work the café all by yourself! What if some weirdoes came in and messed with you?"

Now it was Noelle's turn to roll her eyes. "Jeez, Take. Why kind of weirdoes would come in here? Besides, it's pouring outside. Normal people are safe and dry at home right now." Both their gazes traveled towards the window, silently watching the rainfall down.

A comfortable silence filled the empty café as they shared the moment together. After a few minutes, Noelle walked quietly over to booth and put a cup of coffee in front of Takeshi before sliding in beside him. "I love days like this." She murmured, snuggling up against him.

Takeshi's automatic reaction was to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in tight against his side. "Oh yeah? How come?" His dark piercing eyes turned to stare in her face.

Noelle's pulse quickened when she realized just how close his face was to her own, sending her blush reflex into overdrive as she desperately tried to remember why she loved rainy days. "B-Because the sound of the rain is so peaceful…and it's relaxing." She stammered, fighting against the fog of desire that rolled through her as she breathed in his warm, musky scent.

Takeshi's lips slowly turned up into a sensual smile as he watched the emotions play across Noelle's face. She really did wear every emotion on her sleeve. "I like rainy days too." His voice was so low it sounded like a purr as he leaned closer to her.

"W-Why?" Noelle's voice cracked slightly, her eyes unable to look away from his gaze.

Wrapping his other arm around her waist, Takeshi made sure Noelle could not escape as his lips brushed her cheek then her lips then her chin. Her taste and scent mingled together, sending his brain into overdrive. "Because…it means I get to be locked in here with you…alone…and your scent mixing with the fresh smell of the rain is intoxicating." His voice lowered further as Noelle's breath caught in her throat. The small sigh that did manage to escape her lips went straight to his blood, sending it into an area of his body that began demanding attention.

Noelle felt herself melt under his touch as Takeshi's lips moved along her jawline to her throat. She felt his tongue dart out and flick over where her pulse was beating against her skin and shivers ran through her body. Just as she was about to give into him completely, the bell chimed over the door as several customers walked into the café, shaking water from their coats and umbrellas.

She jerked away from Takeshi like he was a red-hot poker and nearly fell as she jumped out of the booth. "Welcome to the Black Ship!" She called out warmly, her voice and face flustered as she tried to collect her lust fogged brain from the precipice of nearly jumping her boyfriend in her place of employment.

Takeshi watched her walk away, eyes dark with a lustful hunger. He could not help but glower darkly at the two female customers who had just ruined his perfect rainy day moment. Damn it! He had almost had her completely willing to do anything he suggested. His eyes followed Noelle as she flitted over to the table to get the ladies' orders, his gaze like a wolf watching a sheep. As she moved back towards the kitchen, he smirked when her gaze met his and her face went pale then bright red. She knew what he was thinking and what he wanted. He could tell from the look in her eyes and the way she stumbled slightly as she hurried by him.

Without a word, Takeshi slid from the booth and followed her into the kitchen. She was busy making some sandwiches and getting fresh coffee brewing. His eyes traveled down her body, loving how she was dressed for the weather: big floppy sweater over a pair of skintight black leggings. His erection joined in the appraisal, enjoying the sight of her ass as she bent down to grab something from the fridge. He sucked in a sharp breath when he realized Noelle was not wearing a scrap of underwear beneath those leggings and his fly just about exploded open. Unable to hold back any longer, he moved up behind her, trapping her between his arms from behind. "Noelle." He whispered against her hair as he leaned in, nibbling on her ear.

"Takeshi!" She hissed, surprise in her voice as she trembled against him. "I have customers." Her voice shook as she tried to push him away.

"So?" He chuckled, licking a teasing trail up the side of her neck to her ear. "They can't see me." His teeth scraped her skin, leaving a small red mark just below her ear. "You smell like coffee and honey… I need to taste your honey."

Noelle's knees nearly buckled from his words, a wave of heat running through her body at the idea of his head between her legs. Her pussy gave an aching throb as it became instantly wet. Takeshi had been so busy with finals and track meets lately they had not had any time to themselves. His hot breath in her ear almost stole her mental capacities.  
"No…" She moaned softly, her head tipping slightly to the side, allowing more room from his lips on her skin. "I have customers." Her words said no, but her voice was not putting up much of an fight.

Suddenly, she remembered her customers and their food. Straightening, she pushed back against him and took the plates in her hands. "Stop it." She hissed, fire in her eyes as she ducked under his arm. "I can't…right now." Her gaze told him she wanted to though, and Takeshi just smirked, leaning back against the counter, arms folded over his chest as he watched her deliver the order to the table.

Noelle tried to keep herself out on the floor, away from the kitchen while the customers were finishing up their food. She could feel Takeshi's heated gaze burning a hole through her everywhere she moved. It both elated and frustrated her. He always did this! He chose the weirdest times to want to touch her! Last week, they had nearly gotten caught having a quickie at school in the broom cupboard. Thankfully, Ichigo had gotten distracted by a gaggle of girls who desperately wanted to take him out on a date. The memory of that hot, fast session of passion still left Noelle dizzy when she thought about it. Another time, Takeshi had pushed her up against a tree next to the track where the team had been practicing. It had been all she could do to keep from crying out and drawing attention to their actions when Takeshi had bent her over and started fucking her hard. Noelle jerked herself back from the memories when one of the ladies asked for more coffee. Her hands trembled slightly as she slowly towards the kitchen. The closer she got, the warmer her body grew. The heat radiating from the dim kitchen was nearly flowing in hot waves from Takeshi as he watched her approach.

The moment she was out of sight from the customers, Takeshi had her pinned to the counter, his hot lips on hers. His mouth did not wait for her permission and did not take her kiss gently. He demanded it with his mouth, his tongue slipping in between her lips to caress her tongue when she gasped for breath. His hands kept her from moving away as he devoured her lips. After several moments, both came up for air, chests heaving as they stared at each other, heat radiating from their gaze.

"Stop it." Noelle tried to hiss darkly but it came out weakly with no fight behind the words. Ignoring the knowing grin on Takeshi's face, she turned and poured the coffee and hurried back to the customers. Fifteen minutes later, the ladies bowed their thanks after paying for their food and went out to brave the rain once again. Noelle took a deep breath and slowly followed them to the door. Without a word or glance towards the kitchen, she locked the door and flipped the sign to "Closed."

Turning slowly, she flipped off the main lights of the café and took even, measured steps towards the kitchen. Takeshi had come to the doorway and was watching her with smoldering eyes as she slowly untied the apron she was wearing and let it drop to the floor as she walked. Their eyes never dropped as she drew closer to him, like two race cars playing chicken. When Noelle was within arms-length of him, she reached out and grabbed his shirt, jerking him forcefully against her body as her mouth reached up to claim his.

Surprised by her sudden attack, Takeshi lost control of the situation. Before he knew it, he was the one back against the counter, Noelle's body between his legs as she hungrily demanded his lips. Her hands slid under his shirt, running smooth fingertips over his skin, leaving hot trails of fire after her every touch. When her fingers brushed over his nipples, her mouth swallowed the gasp that jerked from Takeshi's throat. Noelle quite enjoyed hearing her lover gasp like that and flicked the tight nipple with her fingernail, rewarding herself with a groan from Takeshi.

Noelle pulled back for only a moment, surprising Takeshi again as she ripped his shirt over his head. Before he could make a move or take control of the situation, Noelle's mouth was back on his, but it did not stay there long. Her tongue teased down his jawline, leaving a row of small red bite marks behind as she traveled down his throat and finally to his chest. Her lips smacked lightly along his tanned skin, leaving a trail of wet kisses in their wake as they sought after something. A sigh escaped her lips as she found his nipple, flicking it with her tongue as her hot gaze lifted to meet Takeshi's. He watched her, lips parted and eyes wide with surprise at her daring. He could not help but be lose himself as he watched her mouth and hands. Everything about her was turning his body to a higher flame.

A groan escaped Takeshi's lips when her tongue flicked over the sensitive nerves in his nipple. The sensation of wet tongue with hot breath made his stomach tremble and his cock get even harder. His hand tangled in her curly hair, holding her against his chest as she closed her lips around the tight nub and started sucking and teasing it until she had him panting like a dog.

"Noelle…" He moaned, hands cupping her face as he tried to pull her back up to his mouth.

Noelle smirked and shook her head, smacking away his hands as she moved to his other nipple, teasing him until he could barely stand it. Just when he felt she was going to drive him to the brink of distraction, Noelle moved away from his chest and nibbled her way down his abs, licking every crease in his toned muscles. His stomach quivered with anticipation of where her travels were taking her.

At the waistband of his jeans, Noelle paused and breathed deep, loving the scent of his arousal that wafted from the dark cloth. Her tongue flicked out, running lightly over the skin right above the edge of the jeans. Her lips turned up in a smirk when she saw his head fall back, the sensation driving him wild.

"Look at me, Takeshi." She purred against his skin, waiting until his stormy eyes were on her face again.

Takeshi was beside himself as he stared down at his hotter then Hades girlfriend. She was on her knees, her face right by his bulging pants, lips swollen from kisses and an evil, lustful glint in her eyes. Shit…he almost came right then. The look on her face was so sexy; it was nearly enough to send him over the edge. His eyes widened when she slowly took the zipper of his jeans in her mouth. His eyes never left hers as she slowly unzipped his pants. His hands tightened into hard fists on the counter as he bit his lip, struggling against all urges to take over and fuck her brains out. She was driving him crazy!

The scent that hit Noelle's nose as she pushed his jeans down his hips made her dizzy with desire. Once he was standing in just his boxers, Noelle's breath caught in her throat. No matter how many times she saw it, Takeshi's body took her breath away. He was delicious to look at, and his cock was always so imposing. Swallowing hard, she slipped her fingers in the band of his boxers and slowly slid them down his hips, completely freeing his erection from its prison. She held back a proud smirk when she saw just how hard he was. Apparently, her boyfriend really like when she took control of the situation because he was so hard cum was leaking from the tip. Noelle reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft, loving the sharp intake of air she heard above her head.

"Noelle…" Takeshi groaned softly, his eyes never wavering from her as she drew closer to his penis. "Y-You don't…."  
"Shhh." She murmured as her lips enclosed around him, the warm, wet heat nearly driving him to the edge as her tongue ran down his shaft to the base.

"Oh shit!" Takeshi gasped, hands instantly tangling in Noelle's dark curls as her head moved on him, her mouth sucking his cock deep into her throat. The sensation of suction plus the movement of her tongue was amazing. She knew every little place that sent him spiraling towards the edge. Takeshi began panting as he stared down at the sensual girl at his feet. Every time her violet eyes glanced up at him as her mouth continued to service his need, he barely kept hold of his control.

Knowing he was nearly to the edge of his endurance, Noelle looked up and held Takeshi's gaze as she slowly slid her mouth completely down his length until the tip of her nose hit his stomach and she felt his tip hit the back of her throat.

"Holy fuck!" Takeshi growled, reacting out of instinct as his hips bucked against her mouth. "I can't…hold out much longer, Noelle." His voice was desperate, almost pleading as he stared down at her. A small shrug of her shoulders and her tongue moving around his cock was more then he could stand. The rush that followed his climax was almost enough to send him to his knees as he held her head tightly against his pelvis, waves of cum flowing down her throat.

Noelle moaned as she tasted him in her mouth. It was thick, hot, and slightly sweet. She could feel just how strong his climax was from how tightly his fingers dug into her head. Sex was the only time Takeshi was even slightly rough to her, and she loved it. As he slowly came down from his high, Noelle had no time to react as he jerked her up gently by her hair and threw her over the counter.

"Ah! Take!" Noelle squealed as her legs were forced apart.

"I can't." Take growled, biting the tender side of her thigh. "You minx." He grinned down at the girl beneath him. Leaning down, he groaned when he found her leggings completely soaked between her legs. "Mmm…such a naughty girl." He purred, his tongue flicking over her through the thin material. "Does drinking your boyfriend's cum turn you on?"

Noelle's face turned scarlet as she glanced away from the hot look in his eyes. "Stop it, Takeshi."

A devilish grin appeared on his face as he bit her right on her hip. "Answer the question, Noelle." His teeth continued to bite and tease along her sensitive skin.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she turned her gaze back to him. "Yes…Yes it does. I-I love drinking your cum."

Takeshi jerked his gaze up to stare at her. "Damn it, Noelle." He groaned, his cock hard as ever again. "You can't say stuff like that while looking so damn cute!" He was so hard he did not have enough control to continue teasing her like he wanted to. Her smell was driving him crazy. He had to be inside her now. Grabbing the waistband of her leggings, he jerked them over her hips and down her legs, smoothly removing the fabric. As he did, the full wave of her sensual scent hit him like a blast in the face, sending his lust into overdrive. Keeping his crumbling control as best he could, he leaned down, kissing her softly. "I don't think I can be gentle today, Noe." He murmured against her lips. "You've driven me past distraction."

Noelle sighed happily against his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Take me in anyway you want me, Takeshi. I'm all yours."

Grinning at her words, he claimed her lips again as his cock drove itself home, sinking deep in her slick pussy. Both of them let out hot moans as they melded together. Takeshi nearly came from that first thrust as her warm pussy sucked him deeper, clenching sweetly around his hard cock. It was so soft and warm inside her. He felt the walls of her pussy tremble as she came around him.

"Takeshi…" Noelle moaned against his lips as she slowly fell from the high her climax had taken her too.

Pulling back, he gazed down at her, his eyes warm with love and desire. He loved the way she looked laying on the counter. Her hair spilled out around her like dark curly snakes and her skin was flushed with the heat of their love-making. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was all his. No one could take this moment or this amazing woman from his arms. Love swelled deep in his heart as he slowly pulled back and began thrusting inside her again. Each thrust was deep and rough, his nails clenching in her hips as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Noelle arched her back off the counter as she grabbed onto the edge above her head. Whimpers and moans spilled from her mouth as Takeshi fucked her harder and harder. Their breath came in sharp gasps as they both rose on the wave of passion that grew with every thrust of Takeshi's hips. Just as Takeshi was getting to the edge of his control, Noelle sat up slightly and put a hand on his chest.

"What?!" Takeshi stared at her in disbelief. "P-Please don't tell me to stop." His voice was came out in a strangled plea as his body begged to release inside her.

Her bubbly laugh filled the café as she shook her head. "No…I want to lay down on the floor so I can ride you."

Swallowing hard, Takeshi did what she said without question. He watched as his beautiful nymph pulled her shirt over her head and straddled his hips completely naked. He could have cum just from watching her spread above his throbbing cock, her pink pussy slick from their mixed juices. She teased him slightly as she dipped down, letting only the tip of him inside then pulling off again.

"God damn it, Noelle." Takeshi growled, grabbing her hips. "Get on my cock or I will turn you over and fuck you in the floor."

Noelle just chuckled and sank onto him, taking his entire length in one go. Both of them gasped and clung to each other as the movement sent them spiraling over the edge of climax. Takeshi blacked out slightly from the power of the climax, coming back to find Noelle sprawled across his chest breathing heavily. The sound of their heavy breathing and the pounding of rain on the roof was the only sound inside the café as Takeshi wrapped his arms around her naked back and kissed the shoulder closest to his face.

"I love you." He whispered against her sweaty skin.

"Love you more." She murmured against his chest, smiling softly as they lay there listening to rain.


End file.
